


Happiness is a Warm Pool Light

by Mainly_The_Impossible



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Denial of any emotions, Dude called time of death on his own dad, He just needs hugs and Angus, M/M, Mario protection squad is what Mario doesnt want, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainly_The_Impossible/pseuds/Mainly_The_Impossible
Summary: He hadn't been aware he had mentioned who the patient was to him. He miscalculated. Made it even worse by telling Jesse who he wasn't. Which just told everyone who he needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The tidal is a riff on Happiness is a Warm Gun by the Beatles with bad childhood Savetti time added. Not a song fic. In this chapter Mario is a very cold and sensitive gun if I were to try and draw comparisons, but mainly it's me liking the title only.
> 
> I am so sorry about the errors! I wrote it on mobile! And I have no beta!

Mario was reasonably sure bombs were going off all around him, the room wasn’t moving and things were moving too fast. He knew logically it was the latter, they were in code black and everyone was rushing, but he was still. Bombs were going off in his ears and his eyes. That was his father on the table. 

Noa was doing compression some but they weren't working. It was a little funny she forgot the man who had called Mario his son not so long ago. It was probably better if no one knew.

He stopped Noa with a hand on the back and read her the time. "I can save him." "No. You can't. If it's not the blunt force trauma his liver will get him in a week. He made it a whole month longer than I thought he would." He asked Jesse if that was his file and took it to check. "Yeah. Noa. Patients." She got off the man and she called him black hearted. "Yeah, he called me that too." She stormed off and Jesse asked what that had been about. "My dad is dead. She wasn't going to save him Jesse." "Your father?" Silence to everyone else.

More atom bombs for Mario now joined with a harsh ringing in his ears no doubt to pair with his harsh reality.

"Don't tell... this is why I prefer not getting close with people. They just want to know things like that? And for you _to let them in_." He said. Felt tears prickle his eyes a little like he felt the crack in his voice. He gave a bitter and false laugh once at the idea of letting people in. He'd been so right to shut them out before.

"Just keep your mouth shut. One less person to worry about. I don't need her guilt or grief." "Mario. That's your father." "You think I forgot that? News flash. Black heart. I don't care." He tossed his father's file onto his corpse and went to wheel him out but Jesse grabbed his arm so Mario cut off any plan Jesse had.

"You're not Angus." His words spoke, his tone however, told Jesse that he had no right to say a thing to him. Or touch him based on his shoving the hand off his arm. Mario rolled his father out of the E.R. and to the morgue.

He sat in the hall across from that room full of corpses and he decided he wanted to drink. But he decided a second later he still never wanted to be his father.

He wandered to the one place he never expected to go. The viewing room for all the newborns. One or two might have been born the day his father died. He got back to work. No one seemed to know what happened to to him. Jesse would have told Leanne though. And she'd been with Ethan. So he avoided them. He gave up and went to the morgue when Jesse spotted him finishing up saving a woman with Noa.

Angus was there. Jesse was such an asshole. Mario hadn't wanted to break down. He really hadn't. Angus was a sort of safe space. He felt so normal in his arms when he stopped crying. But when Angus left him in the locker room to change. He could feel that explosion feeling creeping in around his vision and in his lungs. It was like that time he was slowly sinking in a pool just staring at the light there in the concrete wall. Drowning. His brain supplied. It was so similar to when he had been drowning as a child in a pool and some stranger saved him instead of his father who had been right next to him sitting on the edge of the pool.

Mario changed his clothes fast thinking it was Angus who came in. It was Heather. He didn't even feel her touching him. Then Angus was in the room. "Wow." "No." Mario said. He wasn't sure who he meant when she asked so he drew in on himself some then fled with his shirt and bag elbowing his locker shut. He ran past people while getting his shirt on before fixing his bag not stopping. Angus called after him maybe. He risked looking back. He had been right.

He paused when someone caught him. Ethan. He shoved Ethan down. "Hands off." He meant to say sorry but moved around the man and fled. He dropped his Fucking keys. Angus was there. Fucking damn it. He wasn't aware of anything for a bit. Angus was talking to him he realized but he couldn't comprehend what was being said. He had a panic attack trying to get away in time. The others were there. He looked away from them but did let himself be turned to face his friend. "I want them gone." Angus was arguing. "Then I am." He turned after taking his keys. He got in his car and fucking drove away.

 


End file.
